rpg_koelnfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Varg
Bild: Varg ---- Ausrüstung: studded leather, 2 bola, 3 javelin, spear, masterwork; backpack, belt pouch, blanket, flint and steel, rope, torches (10), trail rations (5 days), waterskin, healer's kit, 39gp, pipe and tobacco, firefly-amulet, 5 clw potions, climber's kit Ausrichtungen: Technik 60 /Glauben 25 /Natur 70 /Magie 45 ---- gewählte alt.racial traits: Noxious Dweller: '+2 bonus on saves against poison and disease '''City Dweller: '+2 racial bonus on Sleight of Hand, Appraise, Bluff and Knowledge (Local) checks. 'Urban Roughneck: '+2 racial bonus on Intimidate rolls. ---- '''Geschichte: Einstmals gehörte der Stamm der Shuar zu den größten und einflussreichsten Stämmen der Karr, vor 15 Jahren wurden mehrere Stämme von den Shuar unter Führung des gerissenen Rhazir kah Shuar (auch gennant der Größenwahnsinnige) erobert und deren Gebiete annektiert., den Überlebenden wurde erlaubt sich dem Stamm anzuschließen. Seine große Vision sah vor alle Karr zu einen und mit einer großen Streitmacht in Lacan einzufallen, um weitere Gebiete zu erschließen. Dazu kam es allerdings nie: entgegen allen Erwartungen Rhazirs schlossen sich die übrigen freien Stämme zu einem Zweckbündnis zusammen, besiegten die kriegstreiberischen Shuar unter schweren Verlusten und vertrieben sie ins Exil. Ihrer Heimat beraubt floh der Großteil der Shuar nach Lacan, Flußstadt und Gautlem um dort ein neues Leben anzufangen. Einige Wenige zog es gar ans Grenzgebiet zu Nox... Eine dieser Gruppe nahm Varg mit, er war noch zu jung um sich an Einzelheiten zu erinnern, aber man erzählte ihm das seine Mutter eine Kriegerin und Leibwache Rhazirs gewesen sei. Über seinen Vater wollte oder konnte ihm niemand etwas sagen, wenn er später fragte wechselten älteren Karr nur verschwörerische Blicke. Als Varg älter wurde trennte er sich von den übrigen Karr, immernoch verärgert über deren Geheimniskrämerei. Um über Wasser zu bleiben verrichtete er oftmals niedere Arbeiten als Tagelöhner, oder er stahl einfach was er zum Überleben brauchte. Das Leben auf der Straße machte ließ ihn abhärten und schon bald verdingte er sich als Schläger für die örtlichen Banden. Doch auch hier hielt es ihn nicht lange, eine stetige Unruhe schwelte in seiner Brust, eine Unzufriedenheit und ein Gefühl zu Größerem bestimmt zu sein. Als die Gerüchte von einem Krieg mit Nox die Runde machten, begab er sich nach Laos, in der Hoffnung seine Dienste möglichst gewinnbringend anzubieten. Ausserdem wurde er schon immer von Konflikten förmlich angezogen... . Das Alles interessierte Varg im Moment allerdings herzlich wenig, er hatte Wichtigeres zu tun als über die Geschichte seines Volkes nachzudenken. Derzeit saß er in einem stinkenden Müllhaufen und musste sich stark zusammenreißen um nicht zu nießen, oder Besser noch ... nicht zu zu atmen. Ihm war die Schale einer glitschigen Frucht vor die Augen gerutscht während er regungslos im Müll verharrte, zumindest hoffte er das es sich um eine Frucht handelte. So saß er da und lauschte, seiner übrigen Sinne vorübergehend beraubt. Das Getrampel schwerer, beschlagener Stiefel erklang, vermutlich die Tarnaruc-Söldner die man ihm auf den Hals gehetzt hatte. Schätzungsweise 4 oder 5 Stück dem Lärm nach zu urteilen. Sie passierten den Müllhaufen, hetzten weiter die Straße hinunter und blieben an der Kreuzung stehen. Der Anführer brüllte scheinbar irgendwelche Befehle, die Varg nicht verstand, und die üblichen Tarnaruc verteilten sich auf die kleinen Gässchen. Vorsichtig erhob er sich aus seinem fauligen Versteck, schüttelte sich die Frucht(?) vom Kopf und mit einem Grinsen welches seine Reißzähne enthüllte und einem triumphierenden "Machts gut ihr Trottel" sprintete er in die Richtung davon aus der die Tarnaruc gekommen waren. Der heftige Schlag gegen seine Beine traf ihn völlig unvorbereitet und als er mit dem Gesicht auf dem Boden aufschlug wurde ihm kurz schwarz vor Augen. Dennoch rollte er sich instinktiv zur Seite und entging so dem schweren Schlagstock der auf sein Genick gezielt hatte. Varg rappelte sich hoch und musterte seinen hinterhältigen Angreifen, in Erwartung einen der Tarnaruc zu erblicken. Irritiert wanderte sein Blick nach unten. Vor ihm stand ein Gnom, gekleidet in dunkelbraunen Tweed, eine zierliche Brille auf der Nase. Seinen Mund umspielte ein freundliches Lächeln, als er die schwere Keule schulterte und Varg zuzwinkerte. "Mein Name ist Archleone, freut mich deine Bekanntschaft zu machen! Wenn du mir jetzt bitte die Schatulle geben könntest die du meinem Boss gestohlen hast, dann können wir alle wieder unserer Wege gehen" Irgendwie nahm ihm Varg das nicht ab, Leute die einen auf der Straße anlächeln sind die Schlimmsten von Allen. Vor allem in Nox, genausogut hätte der Gnom ein Schild hochhalten können auf den in blutigen Lettern geschrieben steht "Ich bin ein psychopathischer Mörder". Sein Auftraggeber hatte ihm gesagt das die Schatulle unbedingt unversehrt bleiben müsse, und Varg brauchte ein Ablenkungsmanöver, also erfüllte er dem Gnom seinen Wunsch und überreichte ihm die mit Intarsien verzierte Schachtel. Genauer gesagt schleuderte er sie dem plötzlich gar nicht mehr so selbstsicher dreinschauenden Gnom an den Kopf. Das Schloss sprang auf und eine gläserne Phiole mit grüner Flüssigkeit darin fiel auf die Straße und zerschellte. Ein Großteil der Straße zerschmolz zu giftiger Schlacke, grüner Nebel stieg auf und ein bissiger Geruch steig Varg in die Nase. Irgendwo in dem Nebel vor ihm erklang ein gequälter Schrei. Ohne weiter darauf zu achten wirbelte er herum und sprintete mit langen Sätzen die Straße hinunter ohne sich auch nur einmal umzudrehen. Zum Vorteil gereichte ihm, das er sich in dem Viertel ganz gut auskannte, im Verlauf der letzten 2 Jahre war öfter in diesem Teil der Stadt unterwegs gewesen und daher kannte die verwinkelten Gassen vermutlich besser als seine Verfolger. Nach einer Weile erreichte er sein Ziel, eine Absteige namens "Schrapnell". Zeit ein paar Tage den Kopf unten zu halten. Vermutlich hatte er sich heute zwei neue Feinde gemacht, Archleones Boss und seinen Auftraggeber, der unmissverständlich klar gemacht hatte das er kein Versagen dulden würde. Kaum noch Gold in den Taschen, Leute die einem nach dem Leben trachten..., alles in allem also ein ganz normaler Tag in Laos.